reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Astria
About Astria Astria is a one continent planet about 57.66 million mi2 surrounded by water. Geographically the planet of Astria is relatively the same as Earth to what we know with the technology we have developed in the 1920's we know the ground is made up of mostly soil and that 75% of water is undrinkable. The Atmosphere of Astria is very similar to Earth too, containing 22% of oxygen and 77% of nitrogen with trace amounts of water vapor, carbon dioxide and another gaseous molecules. Astria's biosphere has significantly altered its atmosphere. Oxygenic photosynthesis evolved 2.7 Gya, forming the primarily nitrogen–oxygen atmosphere. The highest air temperature ever measured on Astria was 128.1 °F) in Blazing Hills, Elerai, in the Long planes, in 1913. The lowest air temperature ever directly measured on Astria was −112.6°F an the Wolgor city, Censuri in 1908. The gravity of Astria is the acceleration that is imparted to objects due to the distribution of mass within the Astria. Near the Astria's surface, gravitational acceleration is approximately 9.79 m/s2. Astria orbits the Sun at an average distance of about 155 million km every 365.2565 mean solar days, or one sidereal year. This gives an apparent movement of the Sun eastward with respect to the stars at a rate of about 1°/day, which is one apparent Sun or Moon diameter every 12 hours. Due to this motion, on average it takes 24 hours—a solar day—for Astria to complete a full rotation about its axis so that the Sun returns to the meridian. The orbital speed of Earth averages about 29.79 km/s, which is fast enough to travel a distance equal to Astria's diameter, about 7,925mi, in seven minutes, and the distance to the Moon, 239,053 mi, in about 3.5 hours. By astronomical convention, the four seasons (Orgath, Lantrií, Drextr, Zontar) can be determined by the solstices—the points in the orbit of maximum axial tilt toward or away from the Sun—and the equinoxes, when the direction of the tilt and the direction to the Sun are perpendicular. In the Northern Hemisphere, winter solstice currently occurs around 21 Perthon; summer solstice is near 21 Cruth, spring equinox is around 20 Braumirt and autumnal equinox is about 22 or 23 Sturmií. In the Southern Hemisphere, the situation is reversed, with the summer and winter solstices exchanged and the spring and autumnal equinox dates swapped. 12 months of the year: Lada Untar Braumirt Dowq Klommath Cruth Cruthurt Sturmií Zirtar Riawaá Lumintan Perthon Astria's population reached approximately 31 Lumintan 1902. The continent on Astria is known as Peridale. About Peridale The oldest mention of terms related to Peridale was by the Azani race (c. 384–322 BF{before the death of Fernad, the god of time}). The name Peridale descends from the old name Peiridua, the land of the Azani. As new races evolved, each gave the land they lived on different name, altering the original old language. Peridale has been subject to a variety of plate tectonic processes over a very extended period of time. Changing latitude and sea levels have been important factors in the nature of sedimentary sequences, whilst successive continental collisions have affected its geological structure with major faulting and folding being a legacy of each orogeny (mountain-building period), often associated with volcanic activity and the metamorphism of existing rock sequences. As a result of this eventful geological history, the continent shows a rich variety of landscapes. The oldest rocks in Peridale are the Ewisian gneisses, metamorphic rocks found in the far north east of the continent and around the Brihwood forest (with a few small outcrops elsewhere), which date from at least 2,700 Ma (Ma = million years ago). At the present time the north of the continent is rising as a result of the weight of Dektans ice being lifted. Southern and eastern Peridale is sinking, generally estimated at 1mm per year, with the South Royuko area sinking at double the speed partly due to the continuing compaction of the recent clay deposits. Animal diversity is ample, as a result of factors including the continent's large land area, the relatively recent age of the habitats developed since the last glacial period and the effects of seasonal variability. Peridale also experienced early industrialisation and is subject to continuing urbanisation, which have contributed towards a small decrease of species. In a similar sense to fauna, and for similar reasons, the flora is profound. The flora comprises 482,354 vascular plant species, of which 359,297 are native and 123,057 have evolved under the influence of people. There are many species of fungi including lichen-forming species, and the mycobiota is less poorly known than in many other parts of the world. The most recent checklist of Basidiomycota (bracket fungi, jelly fungi, mushrooms and toadstools, puffballs, rusts and smuts), published in 1896, accepts over 397,628 species.The most recent checklist of Ascomycota (cup fungi and their allies, including most lichen-forming fungi), published in 1985, accepts another 510,024 species. These two lists did not include conidial fungi (fungi mostly with affinities in the Ascomycota but known only in their asexual state) or any of the other main fungal groups (Chytridiomycota, Glomeromycota and Zygomycota). The number of fungal species known very probably exceeds 1000,000. There is widespread agreement among mycologists that many others are yet to be discovered Language In the Late Bronze Age, Peridale was part of a culture called the Azani Bronze Age, held together by maritime trading between the three states (Censuri, Royuko and Elerai). In contrast to the generally accepted views that the old language originated in the Azani's culture, the Azani themselves believe that the language was gifted to them by the Gods. All the modern Peridaleic languages are generally considered to derive from a common ancestral language termed Perideian, which is thought to have developed from the original Azani by being passed on from generation to generation. Religion Every race living on the Peridale has their own believes and a way of life, the only religion is the old religion of the Azani race. Politics Also see Government Regions The Peridale consists of three states, Censuri, Royuko and Elerai. Each state has a capital city (Deros, Santra and Fuaá) and is managed similary to the USA government. Landscape Geographically Peridale includes the three states, Censuri, Royuko and Elerai, plus such offshore islands as the Isle of Might and the Hewlcores and Wandarts.The Peridale is surrounded by three oceans, the Shodee ocean, the Tichac ocean and the ocean of Silent bridges. The landscape of Peridale varies depending on the climacic attributes of the area.